


,,Six Years are enough..."

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Update but still: Don’t like.... don’t read...I will not say too much.... but... it is six years after a war... after private wars... just... six years are sometimes definitely enough...Some chapters belong together... others not...





	1. Chapter 1

Another year...

Another reminder that she lost so many friends ...

Another year...

another reminder that a Death Eater had killed her parents.

Another reminder of how she got that scar hidden under the sleeve of her red dress.

Another reminder of what had happened ...

 

She held a glass of champagne in her hand and let her eyes wander over the crowd, laugh and drink people in the atrium of the Ministry.

Her fiancee talked to some Quidditch players, Andromeda talked to her former Potions master, who had survived.

She smiled politely at him as their eyes met, and he nodded in response ...

 

Another year when she was looking for someone.

Someone who has been there every year for six years now.

Another year in which she told herself that she had to do something ...

Another year when she was not interested in other people ...

Another year in which she avoided any conversation with people of the Daily Prophet ...

Another year in which she had to find her ....

 

She recognized her from behind.

She spoke to a young man who held the book she had written in his hands.

Hermione dared not step closer ...

She waited until the man left the other woman alone, who finally turned around ...

 

Their eyes met in the atrium and it was as if one of them was trying to kill the other woman with just her eyes ...

Both ignored passing people.

Neither of them looked away ...

None of them moved ...

Another year in which they did this ...

Staring at each other ...

 

It was the floating plate she needed to move forward ...

It was crazy ...

It was stupid ...

It was time...

Maybe six years were enough ...

She approached the other woman and stopped beside her ...

 

 

"So ... after staring at me for six years and trying to kill me with your gaze, you finally have the courage and dare to stand next to me, Ms. Granger? "

"After six years, you still dare to show your cold face, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione whispered back, sipping her champagne.

"I did not know you lost your reading ability, book worm. It's been "Black" for six fucking years." Narcissa hissed back.

Hermione knew that the older witch was as tense as she was.

Neither of them wanted anyone's attention.

"But you ... you're brave enough to show yourself without a wand, Ms. Granger ..."

"Maybe I have one ..."

"Not in this dress ..." Narcissa almost purred and she was right Hermione had no wand with her ...

 

"Why are you here, Mrs. Black? "

"Because this is an anniversary ... and what I've heard about it, it's for forgiveness and a fresh start ... for those who have saved a friend's life, Ms. Granger. Interrupt me if I'm wrong, but ... "

"We both do the opposite ..." Hermione interrupted her and her voice was lower than a whisper ...

 

Another year, where she had to deal with her ...

Another year, when she had to fight with herself ...

 

,,May I ask you something, Ms Granger? Don`t you think, that six years are enough?"

Hermione didn`t answer. She just stepped closer to the other woman...

 

Another year to remind her about her feelings...

Another reminder of her lie...

 

She took a deeper breath and the tips of her fingers gently touched Narcissa`s hand.

Narcissa pulled back her hand, and faced Hermione.

Their eyes met again, and before Hermione was able to apologize herself for the touch, Narcissa took away Hermione`s glass. She placed it on a passing plate, and took Hermione`s hand.

She lead her to the bar and ordered two glasses of whiskey.

They sat down, and Narcissa still hold Hermione`s hand.

,,Do you still want to kill me"

,,I never wanted to kill you, Ms Black..."

,,At least not with your gaze..." Narcissa smirked and took her glass what had appeared infront of her.

Hermione did the same with her glass and said: ,,I want to ask you something, Ms Black... I know that six years might be enough, but what do you think?"

,,I think that even enemies can start anew, Ms Granger. Besides... we were never enemies. Sure, we were standing on different sides, but we never spoke to each other. We never had a conversation before. We met a few times, and one of those meetings I still regret to my heart, because I couldn`t do anything to help you... I do understand, why you had ignored me, over the last six years, Ms Granger. I believe it is the same reason, why I had ignored you..."

,,Prideful?"

"A little too much, yes ...", Narcissa agreed and both drank their whiskeys.

Hermione used this moment of silence to gather herself. Narcissa seemed to do the same, too, because she had started to stroke Hermione's finger with her thumb, and she was staring into nothingness.

It was not the caressing thumb, but Narcissa's bare knee touched Hermione's bare knee, making her laugh a little.

 

,, What's so funny?" Asked Narcissa and Hermione said: ,,It's just ... Draco once told me not to touch his hand because he had already washed it ... "

Narcissa laughed and nodded, "That sounds like my boy ... He always tried to be like his excuse of a father. But let me tell you something, Ms. Granger. In fact, there was a single moment in which he really made me proud."

,,When he managed to find a wife without the help of his parents?!" Hermione could not hold back these words and looked at Narcissa in shock, "I'm sorry ... I did not mean it that way .... "

Narcissa squeezed Hermione's hand. "It's okay, but no. That was not the only moment. I was happy and proud of him when I heard him cry, as stupid as it sounds. Just after he got that stupid, fucking, ugly, shitty dark mark ... Don't think I'm crazy because I was glad my boy was crying. It was the emotions that finally came through his wall of hatred for muggleborns. I think it was the moment when he realized that this world is not torn into Muggleborns, Purebloods, Halfbloods, Squibs and Muggles. Well, the last part may be true, but I'm trying to say that he finally understood that he had to change, but... are you just laughing?! seriously?"

 

It was true, Hermione pressed her free hand to her mouth to hold back a laugh, but she could not stand together anymore and started to giggle.

"I'm sorry, but ... "stupid, fucking, ugly and shitty?!" I didn't know you could use such a language ... "

"Oh please, Mrs. Granger, what did you think ?! That I am a stiff old lady? A widow who seduced the stupid housewife whose only company was her house-elves, and never went out on an occasional occasion to meet other people? "

 

"No ..." Hermione said and her thumb started stroking Narcissa's finger. Stroking her fingers together was a bit relaxing and both fell into a pleasant silence ...

 

The tension between the two was completely forgotten by now...

 

,,What are you thinking about?" Narcissa asked after a long time much quieter, and Hermione almost melted at that voice, it was not as cold as before, and she looked up, her eyes meeting again ...

,,Were you scared? I know where those scars come from ... I'm not judging you for what you did ... I'm just curious. "

"You should judge about me." Said Narcissa, and Hermione pressed Narzissa's fingers a little tighter and said: ,,I can't ... Because I can not say how I had have acted ... I can not say what it would have been like if we were born in the world of the other person. I could not say it, neither you, my life would have been different as a pureblood, and your life as Muggle-born would have been different, but we were born in this world ... A World in which I still condemn you and that is not fair, and I apologize for my behavior during the last six years ... I should have talked to you during these six years, but as stubborn as I am I just read your book and I really love it."

 

Both women were blushing, because Hermione was looking straight into Narcissa`s eyes, when she said that.

 

,,I have done terrible things, Ms Granger..."

,,It doesn`t make you a terrible person, Narcissa..." Hermione finally used the other witch`s first name, and it felt good. It felt even more comfortable than their handstroking.

,,I believe in what you had written: Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing themselves..."

,,True nobility is not about being better than you used to be..." Narcissa finished Hermione`s phrase, and remembered, when she wrote it...

"I've always thought that fear is weakness, but yes, Hermione ... I was scared when I made the unbreakable vow. I did it for my son, and it was one of two moments when Draco's life was more important to me than my own life."

"What was the second moment?"

"When I lied to Voldemort ..."

 

Hermione had begun to run small circles with her fingertip on Narzissa's palm.

They fell back into the pleasant silence and, unaware that Hermione had thought the same thing, because she would not dare to look into Hermione's mind, she asked if they could go outside.

Narcissa nodded and took Hermione's hand and led her out of the Ministry. As soon as they were outside, Hermione glanced a single glance at the older witch and apparated them away.

 

They landed on the top of a hill, and sat down on the ground. It was a summer`s night and it was still warm outside. Neither of them cared about their dresses.

Narcissa were stroking over her black knee length dress, and looked at Hermione, who seemed to were lost in thoughts.

She fought against the urge, to look in the younger woman`s mind, and asked: ,,You and Weasley, is that right?"

,,She`s my fiancee..."

,,You don`t seem to be really sure about that..."

,,Because I`m not sure about that." Hermione said, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"She had asked me infront her mother ... what should I have said ?! That I do not love her like she deserves it? "

Narcissa put an arm around Hermione's shoulder and the younger witch leaned her head against Narcissa's shoulder.

"Love is complicated, Hermione ... Life is complicated ... most of the time we lied to ourselves, and we believe in this lie ..."

,,Which lie?"

"That everything is alright ... that we are happy ... And when we say every day that we are happy, then we are happy, whether it is true or not. We do not care anymore ..."

,,Maybe we should stop that... maybe we should stop lying to ourselves... maybe we should listen to our hearts... finally... you know, you are right about love... it is complicate, because people always fall in love with the most perfect aspects of each other`s personalities. I mean, who wouldn`t? Anybody can love the most wonderful parts of another person. The real challenge is, to accept the flaws... and sometimes the real challenge is..."

,,To be in love with someone for six years... to show up on an anniversary only to see that one person, that doesn`t know, how you feel..."

,,...and you still don`t know, how you could say it..." Hermione finished the sentence...

 

Narcissa shivered a bit, and Hermione really had had enough. She turned her head and kissed Narcissa`s neck.

,,I`m so sorry..."

Narcissa looked at her, and placed a hand on Hermione`s cheek. ,,I should be the one, who apologized for this mess... I don`t know when it happened... but..."

,,It doesn`t matter anymore... I love you..." Hermione said, and kissed her...

,,I love you too..."

 

END! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ex-Death eater and a DADA teacher and a Potion‘s Master....
> 
>  
> 
> Muriel/Narcissa

 

„My sister always suggested me, I should write a book...“ 

 

It was one of those evenings when we stood side by side on the astronomy tower.

But we never spoke ...

We had met here occasionally every month ... only once a month.

Stand and cry silently.

Crying over what was once ...

Weep over the ones we lost ...

Smile about happy memories ...

But without a word.

 

She hated me, I knew that.

She hated me, because I stood next to her son, when the killing curse hits him.

She hates me, because I was one of them...

A death eater.

I‘m still a death eater.

I always cover that mark on my left arm.

But it is still there.

And it hurts...

 

It hurt that she still hated me.

It hurt that I lost so many friends six years ago during this war.

It hurt that in her eyes I was pure disgust ...

It hurt so much ...

 

And now she talked to me.

Finally....

Why did not I speak first?

Why was I afraid of my feelings?

My mother always taught me not to show emotions ...

 

„You should do it then... I guess. I mean, you are a great witch. You have skills in occlumency, you are a potions master. You have enough to write down....“

 

„You think?“ she asked me and there was true curiousity in her voice and I looked at her.

„Yes.“

Our eyes met and she finally smiled at me, and not to herself....

 

We fell again in silence, until I had enough.

 

„I thought I am doing the right thing, when he asked me to join him. I was done with school, and a death eater attacked one of my best friends two years later, so I tried to protect her. I defeated him, and Voldemort saw it.... he promised me money, safety, might, a house, women as many as I wanted,... I was so stupid.... I agreed to the mark... I got everything he had promised me, and then something happened. Something that destroyed me.... something that made me doubt of myself....“

„You had to tortured somebody...“ she said, and I corrected her: „I‘ve killed a muggle family infront of his eyes.... he stood behind me... he placed a hand on my shoulder, and then he had whispered, that I‘m ready. Truly ready to be a death eater. I got the mark... that pain was unbelieveable... I felt that dark magic... I felt that wickedness.... six month later a witch looked at me in total loath, and I understood her. I was only a few years older than her own son.... two to be more specific...“

She came a bit closer and I continued: „After those muggles I killed, I went to Kingsley on one of my days off to see a woman like Voldemort had promised... So yes, I betrayed Voldemort.... And Kingsley promised me, that I will be safe, after the war... you can not imagine how many times I've heard her. They raped women. And even men ... and-"

„I know ... I remember those cries ... they were at our home..."

„Right ... I'm sorry ..." I said quickly, but she shook her head: „I try to forget those cries too ..."

„I‘m sorry, Ms Black...“

„Muriel, I‘ve told you right now-”

„That‘s not what I meant.... I am sorry, that you hate me, I‘m sorry that Draco died next to me... I‘m sorry that I am teaching at the same school as you.... I‘m sorry-”

 

She interrupted me with two strong arms whose wrapped around my neck.

She pressed me hard against her body and held me tight....

I gasped out of surprise by that touch, and I didn‘t knew what to do, so I placed my hands hesitatingly on her lower back. She didn‘t move, so I wrapped my arms fully around her and pressed her against me too...

 

„I forgave you long time ago, Muriel.... I was-”

„Could you just shut up, and hold me, please?“ I asked and buried my face in the crotch of her neck...

 

„We both made mistakes, Muriel... but we are better now. You are a great Defence against the dark Arts Teacher.... you are so patient with your students... and you are teacher for six years now.... don‘t think that you are evil...“ she said after a long break, and I sighed.

I flinched when she touched my left hand and raised it a bit.... she shoved back the sleeve of my robe, and released the bandage.

„No... please...“ I said, but she placed a soft and warm palm on my cheek and whispered: „Trust me...“ so I let her continue.

I looked away, and closed my eyes when I felt soft fingertips touching my bare arm....

Then I felt a wand and I had to look at her, and at my mark.

Does it faded?!

No...

Yes...

It can‘t be.... can it?!

„Stop thinking....“ her voice shivered a bit and I gribbed her dress.

But it wasn‘t her who fainted...

It was me...

 

 

,,Good morning....“ she said amused the next time I‘ve opened my eyes.

She helped me into a sitting position and I looked at her.

„If you ever tell this someone....“

„Yes, yes.... I know sweety. But I doesn‘t intend to tell anybody, that you fainted, because I used a bit of stronger magic on you.“

,,A bit.... a bit?! Are you kidding?! I swear to Merlin himself you are the most arrogant witch I‘ve ever met. A bit... it was damn much, and-”

My gaze fell on my arm.

It was gone...

 

„You‘re welcome....“ she said and stood up. I had insulted her....

She had helped me....

She had spoke to me...

And I had insulted her...

She was about to leave, when I stood up and followed her.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist.

„Narcissa...“

It was the first time I used her given name....

She turned around and looked at me. Her gaze was cold and hurt.

„I‘m sorry... I didn‘t meant it that way....“ I whispered and pulled her in an embrace at the same time...

„Don‘t run away from me... not you...“

She sighed and hugged me back again...

 

After a long time we seperated and went downstairs. I brought her to her office and said: „You know... we never ignored us actually... I mean... sure we didn‘t spoke. But we shared a spot where we could be alone....“

She smirked and nodded: „I liked those evenings.... actually. We didn‘t only shared a spot, Muriel.... we shared so much more.“

„Emotions....“

She nodded and opened her door with a non-verbal spell.

„Good night, Muriel.“ she whispered and kissed my cheek.

„Good night.... Narcissa.“ I turned around for leaving.

„Oh and Muriel?“

I stopped, but didn‘t looked back.

„If you ever call me Ms Black again....“

„Yes, yes....“

I smirked and continued walking my way to my office....

 

Yes.... six years were enough....

Six years were enough to just went back into my office.

So I went into my office, asked my house elf to bring me a bottle of wine from home, and after a few minutes I opened my door with the bottle of wine in my hand, when she stood infront of me. Also with a bottle of wine.

„Corridore or my office?“ I asked smirking, she laughed and I let her in....

 

We were talking the whole night and I asked her, about that spell, she had used on my arm.

„That‘s rather complicate... it is very deep and pure white magic. That‘s why I needed your trust...“

I nodded and smiled.

„What are you thinking?“

„It‘s just... why didn‘t we spoke earlier?“ I asked her, and she leaned in and whispered in my ear: „Stubbornity....“

„You mean, you were stubborn....“ I teased and she laughed huskily. ,,Could be....“

She leaned back a bit and our eyes met again...

„Go on a date with me...“

 

,,One condition...“

 

,,Which one?“

 

,,I need a co-writer for my book...“

 

 

END!


End file.
